Tawna Bandicoot
A ex-namorada de Crash. Ela fez sua primeira aparição no primeiro jogo da série, onde foi mantida em cativeiro por Córtex e cabia a Crash resgatá-la. Também foi nesse jogo onde Tawna recebeu o design pelo qual quase sempre é visto: uma bandicoot loira, com shorts de brim e camiseta e tênis vermelhos (sua camiseta se torna rosa em Crash Boom Bang! e, na arte promocional, é vista com tamancos). Ela foi cancelada dos jogos seguintes devido à sua sex appeal exagerada, que a Naughty Dog não achou que seria apropriada para jogadores mais jovens. Para que não parecesse muito drástico, brincaram que ela resolveu terminar o namoro com Crash e trocá-lo por Pinstripe. Além de sua participação em Boom Bang!, ela também fez aparições especiais em Warped e Nitro Kart, numa fotografia que Crash guarda em casa (o que significa que ele ainda pensa nela) e também em Twinsanity, na placa do Moulin Córtex. Descrição Uma bandicoot fêmea com longos cabelos loiros, e um grande peito, vestido com uma camisa roxa, sem mangas, uma saia azul e tênis.Tawna é a velha chama de Crash Bandicoot. Como Crash, ela foi arrancada da selva e evoluída pelo Dr. Neo Cortex para ser usada como um de seus lacaios. Ela se tornou o galã do Crash depois que ele colocou os olhos nela no laboratório do Cortex, então ele se encarregou de resgatá-la das garras do cientista do mal. Ele conseguiu fazê-lo, mas Tawna saiu da vida de Crash logo depois. História Crash Bandicoot No primeiro jogo Crash Bandicoot, depois de ser capturada, ela se tornou outra criação do Dr. Neo Cortex e do Dr. Nitrus Brio. Crash escapa, cai pela janela e acorda em N. Sanity Island. No entanto, ele é impulsionado pela motivação para conquistar o coração da bandicoot , então ele decide frustrar os planos da Cortex e resgatá-la. Ao longo do jogo, Tawna é usado como refém para fazer com que Crash volte - Tawna Tokens pode ser adquirido de caixas de abertura, e uma vez que três são coletadas, eles teleportam Crash para as copas das árvores. Lá, Tawna está esperando até que Crash se aproxime, onde ela é levada para longe de seu alcance. Uma foto de Tawna é vista no Grande Salão e só pode ser vista se o jogador tiver adquirido pelo menos seis gemas. No final, ela ou se reencontra com Crash no dirigível do Cortex ou em uma varanda (canonicamente o primeiro). Wrath of Cortex Há uma foto de Tawna na casa de Crash na lareira, o que significa que ele ainda pode ter sentimentos por ela. Twinsanity Tawna faz apenas uma aparição como uma imagem que aparece no sinal do Moulin Cortex. Em uma cena deletada, Dingodile ia jantar com Tawna em sua cabine, em vez de apenas ler um livro. Crash Boom Bang! Ela é um personagem jogável desbloqueável neste jogo. Mind Over Mutant Há um pôster de Tawna dentro da casa de Crash na Ilha Wumpa. Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy Tawna reapareceu no Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. A mudança mais notável no jogo é que Tawna é mais competente, capaz de derrotar pelo menos um assistente de laboratório aleatório antes de ser ultrapassado por quatro deles, e, nos níveis de bônus, é mostrado para ser capaz de escapar constantemente das garras do Cortex antes sendo recapturado. Seu personagem é mais definido do que era no jogo original. Mangá Tawna é mencionado várias vezes e faz aparições em Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Quando Crash acorda para ver onde Tawna está, ele encontra um bilhete dizendo que ela saiu com Pinstripe, achando Crash muito imaturo para ela. Ela é vista quando Crash está sonhando em ser irresistível e salvar o mundo. Quando Crash está chorando sobre Tawna, ele confunde Coco (quem visita) por Tawna. Seu design é diferente no mangá, parecendo mais um anime feminino do que seu design Bandicoot. Aparência Tawna é significativamente mais alta que Crash, seu cabelo loiro e o tamanho dos seios são baseados na celebridade Pamela Anderson. Ela tem pêlo laranja, pele creme e um rabo pequeno e loiro. Sua roupa consiste em uma camisa vermelha sem mangas, saia azul, meias vermelhas e tênis idênticos aos do Crash. Em Crash Boom Bang, sua camisa foi alterada para um top rosa. Na N. Sane Trilogy, a camiseta de Tawna agora tem um contorno branco da caneca de Crash, sua saia se tornou short jeans e suas meias são brancas. Seu design também é alterado um pouco, com um tamanho menor de peito e quadril e uma forma corporal mais proporcional. Fatos Interesses * De acordo com a Naughty Dog, o design de Tawna foi baseado na celebridade Pamela Anderson, pelo cabelo loiro e pelo tamanho dos seios. * Tawna é mais curto em Crash Boom Bang !. * Depois do Crash Bandicoot, a Naughty Dog removeu-a da série porque não estavam felizes com o seu redesenho forçado, já que ela não se parecia muito com suas intenções originais. Sua remoção também foi devido a reclamações da Universal Interactive sobre ela ser muito inadequada para um jogo de família e foi pensado para ser um personagem com temas sexuais para o público maduro. De acordo com o designer de personagens Charles Zembillas, a Sony do Japão também pressionou por um aliado mais familiar para o Crash durante o segundo jogo, levando Coco a ser criado. * No entanto, em parte devido aos tempos modernos que permitem que um pequeno conteúdo adulto seja exibido para as crianças, Tawna finalmente reaparece em Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, embora tenha recebido uma reformulação um pouco mais familiar. Isso poderia significar que ela pode aparecer mais jogos no futuro, no entanto, não se sabe se é verdade ou não. * Foi explicado no antigo site da Naughty Dog que seu desaparecimento geral na série foi devido a ela ter deixado Crash for Pinstripe não muito depois dos eventos do primeiro jogo, embora não se saiba se isso foi escrito como uma piada. A adaptação de mangá do Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back também sugere que este seja o caso. O final japonês de Crash Bash é mais elaborado e implica fortemente que Tawna acabou voltando para ele. * Ela é a primeira personagem feminina a aparecer na série. * Tawna foi originalmente chamado Karmen. * A saia de Tawna era originalmente verde antes de mudar para azul escuro. Seu focinho também não tinha pele bronzeada, todo o seu rosto era de pêlo alaranjado. No entanto, alguns pontos no jogo final, como O Grande Salão, exibem-na em seu esquema de cores original. * Tawna usa tênis idênticos aos de Crash. Ela estava originalmente usando salto alto em sua arte conceitual, mas a mudança nunca foi explicada. * Sendo um marsupial feminino, Tawna provavelmente tem uma bolsa. * Ela tem a mesma estrutura corporal, cabelos e nos EUA, cor dos olhos como Isabella. * Ela nunca teve nenhum diálogo desde sua primeira aparição (apesar de ter grunhidos em Crash Boom Bang e pode ser ouvida ofegante na cena de abertura do Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy), fazendo dela uma das primeiras aliadas silenciosas em a série e a única mulher em geral. * Tawna é uma das cinco personagens femininas jogáveis. Os outros quatro são Coco, Yaya, Nina e Pasadena. * Em "Skylanders Academy", ela foi mencionada no episódio chamado The Skylands Are Falling! quando Crash disse que ele iria encontrá-la e salvar o mundo do Dr. Cortex. * É possível que isso tenha sido feito para prefigurar seu reaparecimento na Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Galeria Tawna_Crash_Bandicoot.jpg|Crash Bandicoot (1996) tawna-crash-bandicoot.jpg|Bonus Level crashtawnacastle.jpg|Promo Tawna bandicoot n sane trilogy poster by miitoons-dbgdkho.png Tawna_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy.png|N. Sane Trilogy (2017) TawnaBandicoot_-_N.SaneTrilogy.png tawna-crash-boom-bang.png|Crash Boom Bang trivia.gif|Concept Art thumb-1920-644774.png Tawna_mm.png|Twinsanity (2004) c14efd3ed053a8c3bb06e8fa104c9906.png d0f8a941444d5a641faff33ae568960b.jpg Tawna Bandicoot by KimmotMan.jpg en:Tawna es:Tawna Bandicoot fr:Tawna it:Tawna Bandicoot ja:タウナ・バンディクー pt:Tawna Bandicoot ru:Тавна Бандикут Categoria:Personagem Categoria:Bandicoot